Computing applications that involve participation of multiple users in a turn-based process may need to manage the amount of time allotted to each participating user to take a turn so that the other participants also have a fair and sufficient amount of time to take their turns. When the turn-based process involves sequential turn-taking and when each participant can take multiple turns, for example, in multiple turn cycles, the time management aspects become more complicated.